Prodigy Kidnapped
by Glitch123
Summary: Glitch has been kidnapped by a couple of thugs! What will happen to him if they don't get what they want from DCI Headquarters? How will Mo and the other crews save the prodigy? ( God i hate summaries .-.)
1. Chapter 1

**" The Argument "**

**Glitch's P.O.V:**

" What a nice day," I said smiling laying down on the grass under a big, shady, majestic tree. I needed a break, after all, I had just finished completing a tiring mission from DCI headquarters. I was resting for another few minutes listening to some music from my ipod until it started to get dark so I decided to head to home. As I walked towards the apartment, I suddenly heard a faint scream. I turned my head around and realized that a group of fan girls were running towards me.

_" Uh-oh not again!" _I said in my head while running away from the group as fast as I could.

I ran and ran until finally the group of crazy girls couldn't catch up to me no more. I stopped running and realized I was in front of Bodie and Maccoy who were drinking and boy, were they drunk.

" H-Hey shorty!" Bodie yelled as he wobbled towards me reaching for my shoulder to prevent himself from falling. His breathe smelled from all of that beer that he had drank.

" Hey..." I said trying to get away from him slowly. It was already night time and I seriously had to go home or else Mo was gonna blow and tell me why I got home so late.

" Look Bodie, I've got to go now so I'll see you arou-" that is all I had said until suddenly I tasted beer going in my mouth and down my throat. Maccoy started chugging down a bottle of beer down my throat while holding me from my neck grinning.

* Bleghh* I said as I freed myself away from him.

" What the fuck Maccoy?! What are you trying to do? Make me drunk or what?!" I yelled at the Russian as I wiped my lips trying to get that horrible taste out of my mouth.

Bodie and Maccoy started laughing their heads off about how funny it was making me drink a whole bottle of beer. I stomped off muttering about how stupid they were. I checked my phone and it was 9:45.

" Oh shit! Mo is gonna kill me!" I yelled. As I was running, my eyesight suddenly started to get blurry. Even though it was just one bottle of beer, it started affecting me and time to time I had to stop running so that I wouldn't fall over and land on the street with zooming cars passing by.

Before I opened the apartment door, I checked the time once again. It was 10:05. I held my breathe and opened the door. Waiting for me was a hot tempered Mo sitting on the couch glaring at me.

I gulped.

" Glitch where have you been! Can't you see how late it is! " his voice boomed.

" Funny story really, I was being chased by fan girls whe-" that is all I had said before Mo interrupted me.

" Excuses, Excuses!" Mo yelled.

" Can't you see I was worried sick about you? I was almost to the point of calling the cops to go out and find you!" Mo said. He stopped and started sniffing the air and then stood up and started sniffing around me.

" You little shit have you been drinking beer?!" he roared in front of my face.

" Yes but Bodie and Maccoy made me drink some! I swear! I said hoping that my best friend and brother would believe me. But instead I received a furious face expression.

" You're a 14 year old boy and you're drinking at that age already?" Mo said trying to keep himself from yelling and waking up the neighbors.

" That's it, no electronics for a month and you can forget about that dance party cause we're not going," he said.

I suddenly felt empty after he said that we weren't going to the dance party Mo and I were invited to this Sunday. I mean like that dance party was only planned once a year and I was thrilled about going but now I was heart-broken.

Mo then opened his hand signaling me to had over my electronics. I glared at him..

" No I'm not gonna give you any of my shit so you can fuck off," I told him angrily.

He yelled at me to give him my electronics but instead I yelled at him.

" Fuck Mo, why don't you ever believe anything I say! I tell you the truth but instead you always think that I'm lying when I'm not!" I yelled as tears started rolling down my cheeks.

" Sometimes I wish you never existed!" I screamed and ran out into the darkness.

Mo yelled at me to come back but I didn't listen.

I wiped my eyes and decided to go spend the night at Flash4ward's. I called Lil' T to ask her if I could stay over night and she said that she was cool with. As I headed to Flash4ward's, I suddenly had a feeling that I was being followed. I turned around but nobody was in sight. I shrugged and kept on walking but as I turn around, I'm suddenly surrounded by 3 tall figures towering above me. I step back scared but realized that 3 other figures were in back of me. There was no way for me to escape.

" Oh look its that prodigy dancer Glitch," one of the figures said.

" What do you want ?" I snapped.

" You " the figure spoke. All of a sudden, I felt a pair of hands grabbing both my arms while another pair grabbed my stomach.

" He'll make us a fortune," another figure spoke. I didn't know what they were talking about but I immediately started yelling for help.

" Shut the kid up " the figure said. Suddenly I felt a cloth being shoved against my face. I struggled to get free but I couldn't. My vision then started to get foggy. The last thing I remembered was being put into a trunk of a car with ropes being tied to my arms and legs.

_" Mo... Somebody... Help... me..." _I said in my head.

I blacked out.

* * *

**Hoped you guys liked it! Sorry about the mistakes I made and sorry if it wasn't that interesting.**

**I promise to make the next chapters more and more interesting.**

**Chapter 2 might come out tomorrow Idk.**

**Review any time you want. **


	2. Chapter 2

**" He's Missing? "**

**Glitch's P.O.V :**

_" Glitch, yo Glitch wake up," said a voice. It sounded like Mo who was calling me._

_" Mo... is that you? " I replied._

_I got up, rubbed my eyes, and started looking around me to see where I was. I was alone in a dark alley. All of a sudden, I see Mo in front of me just starring at me with a depressed look on his face. I jumped back._

_" Whoa, how'd he get in front of me? " I said in my head puzzled._

_I look down to Mo's legs and realized that they started to fade away like dust._

_" Mo what's happening to you? Are you okay? " I yelled._

_" You wished that I never existed so I'm gonna disappear forever... this was what you wanted, right?" he said while looking down on the floor._

_" No! I only said that cause I was mad at you! I didn't mean it!"._

_Mo just grinned at me and then his body started to fade away also. I lunged at him to grab his arm but he disappeared._

_" Goodbye Glitch...". Those were the last words that I heard Mo say before he faded away completely._

_" Mo come back pleaseee! Don't leave me! I'm sorry for what I said!" I sobbed. I then felt an arm grab me, then another. I turned around and see human figures pulling me into a dark hole while laughing hysterically and evilly._

_" Mo help me! " I shrieked but I was pulled into the dark hole._

* * *

I woke up to find myself in a gigantic, abandoned, warehouse tied securely onto a wooden chair. I was sweating a lot.

" _It was just a dream," _I said to myself.

" Well, Well, Well, look who finally woke up,". I gazed around the warehouse to see who was talking to me. A tall man stepped out of the shadows and started walking towards me while being accompanied by two other men by his side each one holding an assault rifle.

" What do you want with me? " I snapped while glaring at him.

" You're going to help us get the amount of money that we want," the male said. He was dressed in a white tank top with some blue baggy pants and wore some shades over his eyes and also displayed gruesome tattoo's on both his muscular arms. His companions however wore blue masks over their faces to hide their identity and were clothed in a black.

" How exactly am I gonna help you?" I replied.

" By a ransom of course," he said smiling evilly.

" W-What ?" I said shocked.

" You heard me, now look at the camera and listen to what I'm about to tell you because you're gonna say every single word I say to the camera. If you don't, one of my buddies here is going to shoot your fucken head off to tiny, microscopic bits ya got that?" he muttered.

I was about to deliver him an angry response but one of his companions came to me and held an assault rifle against my head so I kept my trap shut.

" Okay so this is what you're going to say...".

" What am I going to do?" I whispered to myself.

* * *

**Mo's P.O.V :**

" It's 7:18 a.m and Glitch still hasn't come back from last night," I said worried. I called him on my cellphone for the twentieth time but he didn't pick up so I decided to call my good friend Taye if she'd seen Glitch around.

" Hello? Taye?".

"_ Mo its seven in the morning what do you want?_" Taye mumbled sleepily.

" I just wanted to ask ya if you've seen Glitch cause I haven't seen him since last night and I'm pretty worried about him,".

" _Well he was supposed to come over to my place but he never showed up... want me and Lil' T help you find him?"._

" No, No, its okay I probably know where he is,".

" _Alright then see you around, hope you find the little trouble maker,"._

_" _Okay then and thanks," I said and I ended the call.

I got my jacket and decided to go look at all the possible places Glitch could be at. I searched for him at the park but he wasn't there. No sign of him at the skate park. Not at his favorite ice cream shop. My lil buddy was nowhere to be found. I decided to head back at the apartment and call all the crews to gather at my place to tell them to help me find my prodigy dancer.

I started to receive a phone call from Taye.

" Hello?"

" _Mo did you find Glitch yet?"_

" No but I'll try to call him again on his cellphone,".

" _You think something terrible might have happened to him?"._

_"_ I doubt it, but don't worry I'll find him,".

"_ Okay I guess, bye,"._

" Bye,".

I opened the apartment door and realized there was an object on the floor. It was a CD with a note that said " Play Me". I picked it up and inserted the CD in my DVD player and pressed play. Glitch appeared on television with a gun against his head.

_" _Glitch? " I said in a shocked voice. He started to speak.

_" Mo if you're watching this I just wanted to tell you that I've been kidnapped and the only way for me to be freed is that you pay the people who have me the amount of money they demand. You mustn't tell the other dance crews or the cops about my kidnapping because if you do, they're going to shoot my head off,". They are demanding 1 million dollars for my release. You have until 5 p.m tomorrow to give them the money at the abandoned warehouse or else it'll all be over for me,"._

The video stopped playing. I stood up and punched the side of the wall hard with my fist and started crying.

" It's all my fucken fault... this wouldn't have happened if I yelled at you and made you run away," I sobbed hysterically.

I stopped crying and tried to pull myself together. I didn't know what to do. Where was I going to get 1 million dollars and deliver it by tomorrow? I started thinking and thinking until suddenly I thought up an idea.

" DCI head quarters, that's where I'll get the money,".

About two years ago, Rasa, Lima, and all the other crews including Glitch and I made a deal that half of our money that we were paid after completing a mission would go into a secure safe so right now there could be tons of money in there. Rasa said that the safe can only be opened by a password that only he knew so none of the crews could open it since they didn't know what the password was. But a few months ago, Rasa gave me the password while we were at a bar. The only reason he gave it to me was because he was drunk and I guess he didn't know what he was doing.

I ran to my room and started shuffling through my drawers. I searched and searched until I finally found the password. It was written on a piece of paper. I swiftly grabbed the piece of paper and ran towards the door.

" Don't worry Glitch! I'm coming for you!" I yelled.

I opened the door and right in front of me was the Flas4ward crew, Riptide crew, Lu$h crew, D-Coy crew, and the Dance Central crew (Rasa and Lima, just in case you guys don't know what the Dance Central crew is).

" What are you guys doing here? " I said nervously.

" I kind of got worried about you not being able to find Glitch so I called the crews to come over to your place to help you find him," Taye said.

" You seemed in a rush, where you heading?" she asked. Everyone was just starring at me waiting to hear my answer.

I just stood there panicking, trying to think of something to say.

* * *

**Review how you guys liked it plzzzz! I'll try to release Chapter 3 as soon as possible.**

**Hope you guys liked it!**

**Sorry about the mistakes I made :(**


	3. Chapter 3

**" Tell Me The Truth"**

**Mo's P.O.V :**

All eyes were on me. I didn't know what to say and I couldn't possibly tell them about Glitch's kidnapping unless I wanted him dead.

" Mo are going to answer my question or what? " Taye snapped.

I started sweating trying to think of something to say. A minute later, I finally thought of something.

" Oh uh, I was going to go buy something for Glitch to eat,".

" You found him? Where was he? ".

" I found him at the uhh...ummm... at the arcade, yeah that's it! At the arcade! " I responded with a fake smile.

Taye knew something was up. She gave me the " You're not telling me the truth " look.

" Oh really? Can the crews and I come inside to see him? You wouldn't have a problem with that, would you Mo?" Taye said smiling with her arms crossed.

My face got pale. Shit what was I going to do? If I say no they're gonna know that I was lying 'bout me finding Glitch but if I say yes, how was I supposed to show them Glitch if he's not even here. Things started rushing in my mind.

" Sure, just let me go tell him that you guys are here," I mumbled. I started walking stiffly towards Glitch's empty room nervously.

_" Oh god... what did I just say? " _I said in my head. The only way I could get away with this mess is by making a decoy of him. The moment I stepped in my lil' dancer's room, I rapidly started putting pillows under his blanket trying to make it seem that he was actually there. Luckily, Glitch had been playing around with a voice recorder that I had so I grabbed it and put it in my pocket.

" All I have to do is push this button and Glitch's voice will come out of the recorder. So when they ask him something, I'll just push the recorder and hopefully it'll say something smart ," I whispered to myself as I headed towards the door.

I led everybody inside Glitch's room.

" Why is he under the blanket ? " Bodie asked._  
_

" Yeah, _esta enfermo _or what ? " Angel questioned also.

" No he's just cold, right Glitch ?" I quickly pushed the button.

" Yup, yup, yuuuppp," the recorder responded. Whew, at least it said something smart right?

Emilia walked over to Glitch's bed and sat down.

" Glitch why'd you run away? Can't you see we were all worried about you? Emilia spoke softly. I pressed the button again.

" You're a fat, ugly, bitch! HaHaHa! " the device said. Oh lord. How I just wanted to run out the door when I heard that remark. I looked over to Emilia who had a shocked look on her face.

" Who are you calling a bitch huh ?" Emilia responded angrily. She stuck her hand out to grab the blanket but luckily Bodie stopped his fuming partner from getting any closer. He explained to her that Glitch was only playing around and that he didn't mean it.

" Calm down Emilia, you know that's how he acts," Bodie said. Emilia angrily stomped out of the room and headed towards the kitchen to get herself a glass of cold,refreshing, water.

" Hey that wasn't very nice Glitch," Maccoy said. I again pressed the button again. "_ Please don't say anything that'll make anybody mad," _I pleaded in my mind. Big mistake.

" Yo I think that everyone is stupid from DCI headquarters. Rasa thinks that he's the boss of me who can tell me what to do when he's actually just a little fucker who's terrified of getting his shitty ass clothes that he probably bought at a cheap thrift shop dirty. Lima is just a stupid ratchet, Dare looks like a freakin barbie doll who apparently has no sense of fashion, Taye is a piece of crap who doesn't know how to dance at all, Lil' T...ummm... she's kinda cute, Miss Aurbey thinks she's so pretty when she's actually hideous, Angel doesn't have the balls to any chick to a date, Emilia is a fucken pain in the ass bitch, Bodie is fucken retarded, and Maccoy is too dumb to realize that DCI headquarters isn't a snow boarding resort!".**  
**

" Alright, that kid is gonna get it! " Miss Aubrey screamed. Every one took a step forward towards the bed ( except for Lil' T who was blushing after hearing what Glitch said) while cussing about how they were gonna give him a painful whoopin.

I stepped in front of the hot-tempered crews.

" Look guys, give the kid a break, he has had a tough day" I said. Before anybody could say anything, I quickly pushed everyone out of the room and shoved them out of my apartment.

" Now if you excuse me, I have to go buy my lil' buddy something to eat,". I casually walked pass by them trying to make it seem like there was nothing wrong or anything. I stopped and leaned against the wall as soon as I turned right, not making myself visible trying to hear what they were saying.

" Anybody up for a cup of coffee? I'll pay for all of you guys," Rasa suggested.

Everyone nodded and followed Rasa.

As soon as they were gone, I made my way towards DCI headquarters.

* * *

**Glitch's P.O.V:**

Time was slowly running out. Was Mo gonna actually walk in with 1 million dollars in his hands. Nah, not possible. I mean where was he gonna get that much money to appear? My arms and hands started hurting from being tied to the wooden chair. I started wiggling my hands trying to set one of them free. I wiggled and wiggled until at last one of my hands got free. I froze for a second before I could smile.

" Alright all I have to do is set my other hand free," I whispered. I set my other hand free before I untied the ropes that held my legs.

I checked if anybody was around before I stood up. Nope, nobody here.

Slowly, I rose up from my chair and walked toward the gigantic warehouse door. I was only a few inches away from freedom until suddenly a loud shot rang out. I looked down towards my left leg and realized that I started to bleed. Pain suddenly consumed my body and I fell to the ground yelling with agony. I've been shot.

" Well where do you think you're going?" the leader said walking towards me while holding a shiny, black pistol. I said nothing for I was furiously grabbing my leg with hurt.

" I didn't want to do this but I'm afraid I have no other choice but to break a leg or two to keep you from escaping," he spoke. He rose his hand like he was signaling for something. Suddenly, something hard impacted on my right leg which made me yelp with agony. I looked up and it was one of the leaders body guards with a metallic bat on his hand. He then repeatedly started to hit my right leg over and over again. I pleaded him to stop with tears streaming down my cheeks. I then heard a loud "CRACK" and all hell broke loose. I screamed hysterically for never in my life have I experienced so much pain. Not only did I get shot on my leg but now I had a broken leg.

" Please...stop," I sobbed. I flopped onto the floor and cried. I then felt a forceful kick on the side of my head. A puddle of blood started to form on the cold floor. I was then dragged onto a wooden post and was chained instead of roped. I felt lifeless like a rag doll.

" That'll teach you from running away and I assume that it won't happen again now will it?" the tattooed leader laughed.

I said nothing.

" Answer me unless you want another beating!" he yelled.

My mouth moved slowly.

" Fuck... you...bitch," I said.

His face turned as red as hot lava and he actually almost looked like Satan.

I felt punches being thrown against my swollen head and face and at some time I thought I felt a knife go through my arm for I saw an army knife on the floor with blood on it.

" I'm done punching this stupid ass bitch! I'm gonna go get a can of beer!" the leader yelled as he stomped off.

I looked around the floor with my blood splattered all over. Fear went inside me. It reminded me of my terrible childhood. My parents hated me. I don't know why. I never did anything to them. They always punched me or threw things at me whenever I spoke to them politely or whenever I got a piece of food from the fridge when I was only hungry.

They got sick and tired of me so they kicked me out of the house. I was only 10 years old. But then Mo appeared in my life. He found me wandering in the streets and took me in and raised me as if he was my mom, dad, and brother all at the same time. I was so happy.

Right now I have to keep myself from dying. Hopefully Mo comes to save me...again.

" When are you gonna come?" I mumbled to myself.

I started crying again with hurt.

* * *

**Here's Chapter 3 you guys ;3 ( It's kind of crappy I couldn't think of what to write)**

**Sorry if I took so long to release this Chapter I was busy dealing with stuff.**

**Chapter 4 coming soon!**

**Review any time ;D**


End file.
